YEARS
by TheGirlWhoWrites23
Summary: Natsu left. Lucy remained. But 10 years after, he came back. Furthermore, Lucy's his assistant. Are they going to be okay? Many secrets as unfold as the story goes. Why did Natsu left? Where is Judo Heartfilia? Why wont Natsu give her proper attention now that he's back? How would Lucy react if she finds Natsu already committed with someone? Someone who is supposed to be her friend
1. Chapter 1: Someone who left 10 years ago

"Erza, have you seen Natsu?" asked Lucy as she looks around looking for a pink-headed young guy as she held her diploma.

Today, you see, is their graduation day and her pink-headed of a bestfriend is nowhere to be found. Burning sensation filled the young girl's heart as she knew that Natsu promised her that he'll give her his proper confession if she perfectly delivered her graduation speech, which she did. But alas, her bestfriend is nowhere near around.

"Too eager for his confession?" butted in her ice-loving friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Well, atleast you're not a love rival anymore, Lucy-san" Juvia sneakily appeared from behind Gray's back, holding his arms. Surprisingly, Gray didn't object. He blushed, actually.

"Wait wait. You knew?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

"Well that flamehead couldn't keep it to himself. He wasso excited." Lucy blushed crimson red at Gray's statement. It seems like she's not the only way feeling this way. Excited, anxious, nervous yet very happy. The thought brought Natsu's image within Lucy's thoughts. She smiled.

"I'm going to look for him" Lucy announced.

The young Heartfilia looked everywhere. Natsu's not at school. At home maybe? She went inside her car and let Capricorn drive her home. Capricorn, the Heartfilia's most trusted butler. It wasn't that long before she arrived home.

Natsu lived with the Heartfilia's ever since he was 12 years old. It was when Igneel left him in the Heartfilia's care when he needed to go outside Japan to treat Zeref's, Natsu's brother's, illness. It has been 7 years since then. Now, he's a fine young man and he just promised Lucy his confession after graduation. But where is he?

"Where are you Natsu?" mumbled Lucy to herself as she entered her room, hoping that Natsu might be there waiting for her as he always did. But he's not.

Instead, Lucy found a letter lying down her study table near her books. The letter looked very well written filled with cherry blossom as its pattern. Natsu's cursive writing filled the paper. Words of apology flooded Lucy's eyes. Lucy dropped the letter as she stared at her table blankly.

"Really, Natsu?" tears dropped one by one. Her chest tightening and her knuckles white as she gripped the air. She went to Natsu's room and opened his wardrobe. Nothing. Not even a single shirt. She fell to the ground.

After years of waiting for his confession, after 3years of wanting to be with him, this is the result?

"You stupid guy! You didn't even give us both chance to clarify our feelings"

'I'm sorry Lucy. My father fetched me today. I couldn't find the guts to tell you about today, which is the day I go after my father and Zeref. And you were waiting for the confession. I'm sorry, i couldn't tell you. That was pure cowardice. I was afraid that if I confessed, i might not be able to leave Japan. I'm so sorry Lucy. I just can't stay there anymore. We finally found mom.

Take care Lucy. I hope we see each other again'.

Well, that was 10 years ago. 10 bitter years

A lot happened within that 10 years. Lucy's family business broke down, Erza and the others went on with their lives, she stopped her studies at the middle of her 1sf year in college for a while, her dad ran away from debts, and she's now living with her bookworm friend Levy McGarden in a small apartment owned by the Redfox family. Levy's Fiancè.

The young Heartfilia started working in one of the Dragneel's airline branches in Japan. Hoping that Natsu or Igneel-san might show up. But no, someone is keeping them apart for some reasons. Wealth? No, Lucy's family got bankrupt already, surely that is not the reason. Hopefully, that's not.

Lucy is now working as an assistant in the company's editing department. The magazine department. She tried many methods to contact the Dragneels but her efforts were in vain. After years of doing so, she felt empty and stopped chasing after Natsu's shadow. She focused on her work and nothing else.

Back in Levy's apartment, Lucy and she was busy in their own laptops, writing novels and reading articles.

"Lu-chan, dont you have plans on getting married?" Levy asked with her eyes still on her laptop.

"I don't know Levy-chan. I dont even have a boyfriend right now, let alone getting married. No way, i mean, i love the idea but there's no one out there for me yet. I think." Lucy let her hands rest flr a while from typing as she turned her computer chair around and faced her bestfriend.

"It's not like there's nobody out there Lu-chan. You just keep rejecting them. Remember that Sting one? He was okay." Lucy kept silent as she thought about her personal life. It was true that she rejected them all but its not like Natsu is the reason, right? Well, she's been denying it.

"29 years old. Would somebody still accept me when i turn 30, Levy-chan?"

"Of course there will be. I'll get Gajeel to beat the crap out of them if they wont-" Before Levy was finished, she was cut off with a hug from Lucy.

"Thank you, Levy-chan"

Lucy said nothing more after. She quitely went to sleep. And dreamed about her pink-headed bestfriend.

You just cant stop loving someone, right? The confession she never recieved played in her dreams as if they happened.

The next day, just when she decided to fully give herself attention. Just when she just decided to give Sting a chance. Just when she decided to start anew. To get away from the past, her situation, her dad and Natsu.

"I'll be working with you for a year now. I look forward doing so. Nice meeting you everybody" said a familiar yet more mature voice of somebody she knew. Somebody who was supposed to be her bestfriend. Somebody who left 10 years ago.

"Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2: A changed man

Chapter 2: A changed man

LUCY'S POV

The moment I opened the door, my eyes laid on something, someone I have been meaning to look at. Someone I have been yearning to be with. My eyes started to drop tears and my throat blocked by a huge lump. I can't swallow, can't breathe.

"Natsu." His name escape my lips quietly as he talked with the other employees in the room. Introducing himself. Eventually, his eyes scan the room and saw me. We stared at each other for a few seconds. I realized that he grew so much. He changed. The Natsu whom I knew as someone fine yet troublesome and hates business is now a very well eloquent sounding and well-built man. From his posture you can see that he is befitting for a "CEO" title. I gasped mentally. He has become so attractive.

"Natsu." I try to call out his name but my voice remains blocked and tiny. Tears spilled. Oh, how I missed him.

After his introduction, Natsu then went to his office and started to look on some papers.

'Why?' I asked myself mentally. He saw me. He must have recognized me right? Why? Why didn't he approach me? Why didn't he call for me? Why? Many questions filled my mind but I ran and went inside his office anyway. Panting, crying and trying to breathe; I entered his office and he looked at me dumbfounded.

"Natsu."

"Yes? Do you need anything, Ms. Heartfilia?" Ms. Heartfilia?

"Wha- what do- I mean. Natsu." As much as I want to talk to him. Ask him questions, I don't know how. My mind is filled with jumbled words that left me not knowing what to say. So, I just let my tears drop. But before I could continue he cut me off.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I understand your concerns given that we were friends in the past. If this, is about it, we shall talk about this outside work. Right now, I recommend for us to act accordingly and appropriately. Some unneeded actions might put us into trouble. I hope you understand." I froze in my position, shocked.

Natsu? My warm, loving best friend has turned into someone unrecognizable. Someone I didn't know anymore. But I waited. I waited for a few days patiently. Until he called me and asked to meet up with me Saturday night. I was thrilled, nervous yet deep inside me I know there is this bit of happiness lingering in my heart. But when entered the restaurant we were supposed to meet, I saw his eyes glimmer into something unknown. Something scary yet reassuring.

I sat nervously. When I let my eyes wonder to his. He was staring at me intensely. I knew, from that moment on, something changed Natsu. Something happened. Something made him to be like this. A changed man.

 **Okay, so here's your chapter 2. The story shall not remain depressing till the end of it, I promise. But this is the beginning so I have to in order for you to be aware of their situation. I shall update whenever I can. I hope you like it.**

 **Please do review, your comments help me a lot. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Not kidding

"I'm currently looking for your father Lucy." Natsu said as he was cutting his steak.

Looking down at my own food as I let my mind explode fireworks with all the nervousness iI am feeling right now. I didn't hear what Natsu said. Instead, I played with my food; rolling the pasta over and over again with my fork. Natsu then cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Uh, you were saying?" I looked up to him again. My hands sweaty and I tried to look very calm, which I know that it's not working at all.

"I'm looking for your father" He said it again in a more serious manner of speech.

"Father?" Why was he looking for dad? A debt? Most likely not, they moved out of Japan before we got bankrupt? So why?

"Why are you looking for him Natsu?"

"He ran off with millions of dollar after his business failed. Many people lost their jobs in America because of him. He's most likely to be here in Japan so I came back. I'm going to look for him. So if you plan to protect him, make sure I wont catch you doing so. I'll be staying near you to observe your actions myself Ms. Heartfilia." And just like that, everything ended. Our so-called dinner date(at least for me) was in reality, a warning date. I don't really know about anything his saying though and I don't have any will to find out. I have been looking for father for the longest time and I had few clues here and there, every single effort I had given was in vain though.

A lot of things are in a mess. If Natsu just want to be with me so that he can keep an eye for me then go. I just don't care anymore. I had been through countless of disappointments so this one does not surprise me anymore that much.

I'm glad that Levy is here though. And Juvia too. Though she thought that I was her love rival back in college. Apparently, she and Gray has been married for four years now. Baby Mizu is already 2 years old and they seem really happy.

I remember Levy telling me to give Sting a chance but I just cant see him as someone. Well, I tried. Instead, I signed up for a mixer. Surely I could find a boyfriend right? Everybody is a professional anyway. Since Cana is the one who arranged this mixer, I could probably trust her right? Ugh, forget Natsu and have fun!

Yeah, I know that sounded boring for a person that's hoping to have fun. In fact, it's not fun at all. Some stupid pink-haired boss of mine just appeared in the mixer.

I guess he wasn't kidding when he said that he'll keep an eye for me. Oh boy.


End file.
